


I Think We're Alone Now

by EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Teenage Shenanigans, getting caught in the act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash/pseuds/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash
Summary: John and an old friend finally get it on only to be interrupted





	I Think We're Alone Now

John’s mouth formed a ring, letting out a silent gasp as his head fell back onto the pillow while she continued to sink lower on his length. She bit her lip, giggling at his blissful expression and enjoying the sensation herself. When her hips finally met his, she had to pause, taking a moment to adjust. John squeezed his hand, their fingers lacing together as she pinned his arms to the mattress. She began to rise, sighing at the way his head dragged down her inner walls with the movement. Only a few weeks ago they both had been virgins, but now after a handful of nights experimenting together, they were beginning to get a firm idea of what to do between the sheets.  
  
Friends since childhood, neither had thought of the other romantically as they passed through puberty. This changed last month after a night of heavy drinking and a bit of flirting inspired by her new dress. The navy blue fabric of the fitted garment was tighter than normal around her bust, prompting John to see his best friend in a new light. Now, whenever the two had a moment alone together, her clothes–no matter what she was wearing–would end up on the floor.  
  
She released his hands to balance better–one palm resting on his chest while the other fisted the pillow next to his head–before picking up her pace, rolling her hips into his. “Oh fuck, I like that,” she hissed as he lifted his pelvis to meet hers, pushing deeper than before.  
  
“How about this?” he mumbled as he rubbed her thighs, leading his thumb to the bundle of nerves between her lips. Digging her teeth into her lip, she tried to stifle her groan, keeping quiet so they wouldn’t be discovered. She gave an eager nod of approval, humming and thrusting into his touch. “Do you like that?” he pressed, wanting to hear her say it.  
  
“Yes, yes I like that,” she gasped, digging her nails into his sweaty chest. “I like that a lot.” John smiled at her admission, sliding his free hand up her side, over her breast, to the back of her neck where he buried his fingers into the roots of her hair and pulled her forward, crashing her lips into his. The pair revelled in the feeling of their bodies moving together as their tongues wrestled when, suddenly, they both heard the creak of the door as it opened.  
  
“John have you seen–” The voice of his Aunt Polly carried through the room, shocking John and his bed mate, who responded quickly, dismounting to diving under the discarded bed cover. John sat up on his elbow, awkwardly holding one arm over his crotch, as he looked towards the entrance. She pulled the quilt over her head and curled behind him, trying to stay out of sight. Pol sighed as she took in the scene before her. “Her mom’s downstairs looking for her,” she finished, standing in the doorway, hands on her hips with her elbows akimbo.  
  
“I–uh–no, no I haven’t seen her. Not since yesterday.” John coughed, trying to slow his breathing to a normal tempo.  
  
“Mm-hmm.” The girl hidden behind John didn’t even have to look to know Polly was giving him her worst, most disapproving stare. She watched the muscles in his back flex, his grip on the sheets at his waist tightening. “So then why are you so sweaty in bed? And at noon, I might add.”  
  
“I–uh, err, well you see–I was just,” John stuttered, trying to find a plausible explanation somewhere in his clouded mind but coming up blank.  
  
Finally the timid girl sat up, just barely peeking over John’s shoulder in hopes to remain somewhat decent–as much as she could in this situation. “Please, Polly,” she begged, her eyes wide as John’s head snapped to look at her. “Please don’t tell my mom. She’ll tell my dad and he’ll kill John.”  
  
Pol was weakened by the pleading look and let her arms drop to her sides, losing the firm posture. “Don’t worry luv, I wasn’t going to tell her,” Pol waved her hand before adding, “I’ll come up with something.” She rolled her eyes, looking at the pair one last time before she turned to leave, “I’ll tell her you’re at the pictures with Ada and that you’ll be home in an hour.” She flashed them a warning look to not push the time limit only to be greeted with matching grins. She hadn’t even shut the door when John rolled over, settling between her thighs and nipping at her lips, eager to pick up where they’d left off.


End file.
